Hawkstar
Hawkstar was a slender black she-cat with bright, leaf-green eyes. She had a faint birthmark on her left back paw shaped like a bird's foot. She served as a medicine cat and as a leader of MidnightClan. She was made deputy to the Three Leaders of MidnightClan after Oakshadow's defection. Hawkstar was involved in the MidnightClan-DarkClan War, the Wolf Pack invasion, and the Journey for the Cure. After becoming leader, she helped other clans fight against the forces of DarkClan, most notably aiding LeafClan in their war against the evil clan. History Early life Not much is known about Hawkstar's early life except that she was an orphan. She was just a kit when the forest fire struck MidnightClan. As she grew older, she became interested in becoming a medicine cat after observing the medicine cat, Rainstar, and her services to the clan. She contended with another kit, Fernkit, to become Rainstar's apprentice. Rainstar eventually chose Hawkkit because of a bird's foot-shaped mark found on her left back paw, which Rainstar took to be a sign from StarClan. She received her apprentice name, Hawkpaw, at around the same time as her nursery mates Rowanpaw, Icepaw, and Fernpaw. Eager to learn, Hawkpaw happily helped her mentor and followed her around like a shadow. Rainstar trained her well, sending her on errands and medicine cat tasks often. Young and impressionable, Hawkpaw looked up to Rainstar, gradually picking up her mannerisms due to their day-to-day proximity. Rainstar perhaps saw a little of herself in her new apprentice - she was ambitious, intelligent, determined, and without a family. A Noteworthy apprenticeship Brains over brawn After the arrival of DarkClan, Hawkpaw was the first to encounter the sadistic DarkClan cat, Hollowheart, who was under orders to find and kill Rainstar. Hawkpaw was prepared, as she and Rainstar had been warned by LightningClan of the powers of the DarkClan cats. Hawkpaw was nearly a match for Hollowheart's penchant for mind games. She refused to give up the location of the MidnightClan camp and was spared any major injuries when Rowanstripe arrives just in time to defend her. Over the course of the DarkClan invasion, Hawkpaw was heavily guarded, but the DarkClan cats were adept at separating her from her clan mates and mercilessly harrassing her. They chose to wage psychological warfare on her rather than physically injure her since they wanted to use her against her mentor. Oakstar especially liked to taunt her about still having her apprentice name. After much persistance on the DarkClan cats' part, Hawkpaw started to break and become very frustrated at the fact that Rainstar had not made her a full medicine cat yet. However, Hawkpaw's loyalty toward her mentor still persisted. Together, she and Rainstar formulated a plan to gather LightningClan's forces in time to fight alongisde MidnightClan against DarkClan's full-scale attack. They staged a fight to make DarkClan believe that they had succeeded in breaking Hawkpaw. Then, Hawkpaw fled to LightningClan to rally them together. While at LightningClan, Hawkpaw was assigned apprentice to Sparrowclaw and quickly given a warrior name: Hawkclaw. After DarkClan's retreat, Speckledstar offered to accept Hawkpaw as a full warrior into LightningClan, but she declined, choosing to stay Rainstar's apprentice. Later, Hawkpaw witnessed the temporary death of Darkstar while gathering herbs in the forest with Rippedstar. Dealing with the wolf pack After Rainstar realized the dangers of the wolf pack, she mostly confined Hawkpaw to duties within the camp, knowing that the wolves would be looking for a medicine cat on whom to take their revenge. Hawkpaw was frustrated again, believing that Rainstar was being unappreciative and unfair. Hawkpaw snuck out one evening to search for much-needed goldenrod, having convinced Rowanstripe to help her. Once Rainstar realized Hawkpaw was gone, she went after her. Rowanstripe and Hawkpaw got separated and Rainstar found Hawkpaw, but before she could force her back to camp, all three of them witnessed the self-destruction of Marbalo and the reveal of Deadheart as the mastermind behind the plot. The next day, Hawkpaw apologized sincerely for disobeying her mentor, but Rainstar praised her for attending to her duties and attempting to find herbs they desperately needed. She then gave Hawkpaw her medicine cat name, Hawkflight. Briefly a medicine cat With reconstruction of the clan underway and Rainstar's involvement with it, Hawkflight was left to the task of studying the Darkblood infection and searching for a way to cure it. She worked closely with LightningClan as well, as Darkblood had affected them even more greatly than MidnightClan. When Rainstar received the Prophecy of the Cure, Hawkflight helped her with interpreting it. She also went on the journey into the mountains to find the Cure. She survived the journey and managed to bring the Cure back to MidnightClan along with Spottedstar, but realized too late that the Cure was poisonous, resulting in Spottedstar's death. A New era for MidnightClan A Prophecy fulfilled With the Three Leaders dead, Hawkflight subsequently became leader of MidnightClan and appointed Blazeheart her deputy. She received her new name, Hawkstar, at Mooncave where she was presented with her nine lives. During that time, she learned that Spottedstar and Leopardpool were cured of Darkblood and allowed to enter into StarClan. Hawkstar took on Lakepaw as her medicine cat apprentice and continued to serve as both medicine cat and leader until Lakepaw's training was complete. Once Lakepaw became a full medicine cat, Hawkstar planned to give up her position as medicine cat. Her ascension to leadership signaled the fulfillment of the Right Three prophecy. An Old evil returns Hawkstar began hearing rumors that DarkClan was spreading to other clans. Knowledgable about the evil clan's ways, Hawkstar started working with her clan to offer help and protection to those clans in danger of being infiltrated by DarkClan. She sent Arrowhead to LeafClan and discovered that Deadheart had infiltrated the clan and succeeded in spreading Darkblood there. Hawkstar and Arrowhead worked to convince LeafClan of Deadheart's treacherous intentions. Eventually gaining LeafClan's trust, though it was already too late and DarkClan was planning a full-scale attack, Hawkstar offered them aid in battle. Personality and traits Naturally intelligent, intuitive, and determined, Hawkstar had a keen interest in learning that allowed her to quickly pick up the important skills she needed to become a medicine cat. She was also ambitious and worked hard toward attaining her medicine cat status. Much of her wit and stubbornness was influenced by her mentor, Rainstar. She had a strong sense of compassion and morality, quick to help her friends and to offer help to LeafClan because her familiarity with DarkClan made her feel compelled to help other clans being plagued by them. Relationships Rainstar Rainstar was Hawkstar's inspiration and role model as a medicine cat and a leader. Hawkstar was very loyal to Rainstar and wished very much to prove herself to the cat who had become her mentor in many aspects of life besides being a medicine cat. Rainstar's influence could be seen very outwardly in Hawkstar's acquired sharpness of tongue and hard headedness, medicine cat prowess, and adequate fighting skills. Hawkstar's ambition, however, made her feel held back and constantly outshined by Rainstar, and she was not content with staying in her mentor's shadow for as long as she did. DarkClan was at first able to exploit this fact, but Rainstar managed to use that to their advantage during the MidnightClan-DarkClan war. Rainstar later supported the decision to make her former apprentice deputy of MidnightClan and returned after her death to offer Hawkstar guidance from StarClan. Rippedstar Hawkstar's relationship with the other two leaders of MidnightClan started to develop when she began her apprenticeship under Rainstar. Rippedstar developed a fondness for the apprentice and the two occasionally gathered herbs together. A young Hawkpaw aided in the delivery Rippedstar's kits and frequently helped take care of them while still in the nursery. Spottedstar Spottedstar grew to respect Hawkstar for her brilliance and eventually to trust her as a friend. After the defeat of the Wolf Pack, Hawkflight worked tirelessly to find a cure for Darkblood which could save Spottedstar from the fate of becoming a DarkClan cat and not being welcome into StarClan. She felt the weight of Spottedstar's death the most because she believed it was her fault for not realizing the true meaning of the Prophecy of the Cure in time to save her. Leopardpool Rowanstripe LightningClan LeafClan Trivia *Hawkstar has held the position of kit, medicine cat apprentice, apprentice, warrior, medicine cat, and leader.